Contingency (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracks Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in Petropavlovsk, Russia. Captain MacTavish can be heard typing on his computer, uplinking General Shepherd with Captain Price. Captain MacTavish: Uplink nearly complete. General Shepherd, you're online with Captain Price. The oilrigs and the gulag go offline after rescuing Price. The satellite then locates a Russian submarine dock somewhere west of the gulag. '' '''Shepherd:' Back from the brink, Captain. Captain Price: "Out of the frying pan" is more like it. This world looks more like hell than the one I just left. Shepherd: We thought we'd recover the ACS before the Russians could crack it. We were wrong. Then Makarov turned the U.S. into his scapegoat. Next thing you know there's flames everywhere. What's this image you're sending me? A Russian nuclear submarine is analyzed, showing its internal mechanical layout and 16 megaton nuclear payload. Captain Price: You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame. Shepherd: Price, you been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son. Captain Price: Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win? Shepherd: Always. Captain Price: We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang. Shepherd: You've been in the gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov. Captain Price: No time, sir. We need to end this war today. Shepherd: I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to... Price shuts down the uplink. "Connection Terminated." Captain Price: (Hmm...) Looks like we lost our connection. "Contingency" 5 - 11:22:34 Gary "Roach" Sanderson Force 141 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Captain Price have parachuted and landed in Petropavlosk, Russia. Soap: Price, I can barely see Roach's chute on my satellite feed. Too much interference. Do you see him, over? Captain Price: Roger that, Soap. I've found Roach. He appears to be intact. We're gonna head northwest to the sub base, over. Soap: Copy that. The rest of the team landed near Ghost, pretty far to the east. Captain Price: Tell them to proceed with the mission, we'll regroup if possible. Roach, follow me and stay out of sight. Roach follows Price and begin their trek to the sub base. Ahead, a group of men and a dog are seen in the distance. Captain Price: Contact. Enemy patrol 30 meters to our front. Five men, automatic rifles, frag grenades. One German Shepherd. Soap: Dogs. I hate dogs. Captain Price: These Russian dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat. Soap: It's good to have you back, old man. Captain Price: Roger that. Let's follow them quietly, and pick off any stragglers. They quietly follow the patrol. Captain Price: Patience...don't do anything stupid. We'll have to take 'em out at the same time. (If the player shoots at the patrol too early. Captain Price: We're spotted take them out! They eliminate the patrol. Captain Price: Don't give our position away Roach. This is just going to get harder.) A small group of vehicles comes along the road. Captain Price: Convoy incoming, get out of sight. Let them pass. (If the player does not prone, the convoy will spot them. Captain Price: We're spotted take them out! They kill the patrol and the convoy. Captain Price: Roach we can't keep affording to give away our position like that. Maintain a low profile!) They hide in the brush as the jeeps pass. The player has to prone in order to stay hidden. When they have gone, they aim at two men having a smoke. Captain Price: Two of them stopped for a smoke. Take one and I'll take out the other. They take out the two smokers. Captain Price: Good. They move up and aim at the remaining hostiles by the bridge. Captain Price: I'm ready. Let's take them all out at once. You take the handler and his dog on the left. Roach takes out the handler and his dog on the left while Price takes out the two men on the right. Captain Price: Beautiful. They cross the border bridge and move up the road. Russian choppers are seen carrying mobile SAM sites. Captain Price: Soap, our intel was off. The Russians have mobile SAMs. Soap: Roger that. Captain Price: Have you found us some transport? Soap: I'm working on it. Out. As they near the woods, Price stops as he hears vehicles ahead. Suddenly, two BTRs drive up from the road ahead of them. Captain Price: Incoming! Look out! Follow me! Into the woods! Let's go, let's go! They run into the woods. The BTRs blast the trees around them in an attempt to kill them, but they outrun the BTRs. Captain Price: Slow down. Their vehicles can't follow us this far. They hide in the brush as a patrol with taclights walk by. Captain Price: Let them pass. Looks like they're searching for us. (If the player alerts the patrol. Captain Price: 'We're spotted! Take them out!; They're on to us! Open fire! ''They kill the patrol. '''Captain Price: What the hell was that? You trying to get us killed?)'' ''The patrol passes by. Price and Roach move further into the woods towards the sub base. On the way, they come up to several patrols. Price spots a dog. Captain Price: Dog patrol. They move up and spot a three-man group. Captain Price: Three man patrol dead ahead. Take them out or leave them be. Your call. The player (most likely) takes them out. Captain Price: Nicely done.; Well done; Good. They move up, a large patrol is ahead. Captain Price: Large patrol at 12 o'clock. Use a suppressed weapon. We'll have to take them out at the same time. Take the two on the right. (If Roach approaches the large patrol with an unsuppressed weapon. Captain Price: '''Roach, firing an unsupressed weapon will attract a lot of'em.)'' ''Roach takes out the two men on the right while Price takes out the handler and his dog on the left. They move up to a ridge above a path. '''Captain Price: We got another dog patrol. Take them out or try to slip past. Your call. If the player takes out the men and the dog on the back of the group, Price will move up and take out the other handler and his dog. Captain Price: Nap time.; Got one.; (when he takes out the dog...sometimes said:) Down, boy. (Likely an homage to SSgt. Griggs from COD4) (If the player alerts the patrol. Captain Price: We're spotted! Take them out! They kill the patrol. Captain Price: Does the word stealth mean anything to you?) They move up to a ridge on top of a hill. A Predator can be seen flying over the village. Captain Price: Soap, what's the status of our air support, over? Soap: A UAV loaded with AGMs is en route to your position. Captain Price: Roger that. This ridge is perfect. Roach, take control of the Predator drone. Roach controls the Predator and fires a missile. A mobile SAM launches one of its missiles and shoots down the Predator. (Note: it is possible to destroy both SAM vehicles without losing the Predator; the same first Predator will act as the "second" Predator for the remainder of the mission.) Captain Price: Bollocks! Soap: What just happened? Captain Price: There is a mobile SAM site in the village. It just shot down our Predator. Soap, we need another Predator. Roach - let's go. They slide down the hill and engage enemy foot-mobiles. The player should switch his M14EBR and/or USP .45 for another weapon lying on top of the crate at the bottom of the hill (preferably the M240 Heartbeat Sensor until another suitable weapon can be found, such as an AK-47). '' '''Captain Price: '''Roach, they know we're here. You might wanna grab a different weapon. ''They meet up with Ghost and the rest of the team. Ghost: Check your fire! Check your fire! Friendlies coming up at your 12! If the SAM sites weren't taken out the first time, Ghost will take them out with his AT4. Captain Price: Nice work on that SAM site. Ghost: Thanks, but we better get moving. Those explosions are gonna attract a lot of attention. They fight their way through the village into the base of the sub docks. Captain Price: Soap, we've linked up with Ghost and the rest of the team. Soap: Roger that. The second Predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees. Captain Price: There's the submarine! Right below that crane! Roach, soften up their defenses with the Predator! Watch for the flashing strobes. That's us. (If the player and the team blow their cover. Captain Price: We're spotted!; Go loud!; Take them out!) The player can either use an RPG to take out the helicopter or use the Predator. Soap: That got their attention! The whole base is on alert! You better hurry. You've only got a couple minutes before that submarine dives. Captain Price: We're moving! On Hardened or Veteran, there will be a timer for the player and his team to reach the sub; 3:00 or 2:00. Soap will sound out a warning every thirty seconds. The team fights their way to the sub. From here, the player uses the Predator to take out different targets. Soap: Multiple confirmed kills. Nice work.; Five plus KIAs. Good hit. Good hit.; Nice work. Looks like at least three kills.; They're down. The player wants to use the Predator, but it isn't ready. Soap: Arming AGMs. Standby. After about thirty seconds after using the Predator. Soap: AGM missile is online. (I repeat. AGM missile is online.) They reach the two fuel trucks. Soap: You're halfway there! The team encounters a BTR. Captain Price: Destroy that enemy armor! The player uses the Predator on a BTR. Soap: Good effect on target. BTR destroyed. They reach the sub. Captain Price: I'm going for the sub! Cover me from that guardhouse by the west gate! Ghost: Roger that! Roach, we have to get to that guardhouse by the west gate to cover Price! Follow me! They head up to the roof of the guardhouse and take defensive positions. Price can be seen going into the sub. Captain Price: All right, I'm inside the sub! Cover me, I need a few minutes! Ghost: Incoming! Two trucks to the east! The player uses the Predator on the two trucks. Soap: Good effect on target. Multiple enemy vehicles KIA.; Good kill. Truck destroyed. Ghost: More vehicles to the east! Use the UAV! The player may use the Predator on the vehicles. The team continues to hold off hostiles. Ghost: Contact to the north, on the dock next to the sub! They shift fire to the north, killing off enemies on the dock. From here, the Predator is either no longer available or is sometimes shot down. The player tries to use the Predator. Soap: The Predator Drone is down. The sub's silo doors begin to open. Ghost: Price, are you there? The silo doors are opening on the sub, I repeat, the silo doors are opening on the sub! There's no response. Ghost: Price, come in! They're opening the silo doors on the sub! Come on! Hurry! Still no response. Ghost: Price, do you copy?! The silo doors are open! I repeat, the silo doors are open! Price: Good. The ground shakes as a nuclear missile is launched from the sub. Ghost: What? Wait - wait, Price, no! We have a nuclear missile launch.'' ''Missile in the air! Missile in the air! Code Black, Code Black!